


Day 12. Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma (from Day 7) - Tentacles

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mutants, But they are getting better, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Everyone is Something Between a Mutant and a Cyborg, Feelings, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Kinktober 2017, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Memories, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Reunions, Sadism, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships, i love him though, kenma is sick, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: After Kenma and Tetsurou's heartfelt reunion the two of them try to establish a new routine which would suit their needs better. The couple explores their dark past together, looking for a way to be happy from now on.The best way to understand each other is a decadent SM-session including tentacles of Kenma's own production, of course.Much better than a therapist.Or Kenma using his metamorph ability to torture Tetsurou with tentacles.Takes place in the futuristic universe from Day 7. There's a Fighters Arena where couples of a metamorph and a handler fight against each other to entertain public. A metamorph can produce any objects his fantasy pictures and use as his weapons, while a handler is responsible for keeping the metamorph in check. A couple has a mental and an emphatic link.





	Day 12. Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma (from Day 7) - Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm back with the Kinktober Challenge 2017. Another prompt, and this time in one of the AUs I've grown attached to.
> 
> The current story is connected with Day 7. It's a direct continuation, to be precise.  
> I recommend reading the first part because there is a lot to this AU.
> 
> Anyway... From "This is shortly the story of how Tetsurou has found himself in his current position" there's mostly porn. And feels.
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!

Tetsurou feels trapped. This is that particular moment in time when he realises once again that Kenma Kozume is his love, his life, his destiny, his everything – and there are no means of escape.

It’s not just a metaphor this time, though. He _is_ trapped, technically as well, with Kenma’s artificial limbs tying him up efficiently and ruthlessly. The point is, which is both a surprise and a logical outcome, that Tetsurou hasn’t felt this much at ease in a very, very long time.

 

 

 

After Tetsurou and Kenma’s fateful reconciliation which followed Kenma and Tooru’s last “Tuesday’s expedition”, the handler and the metamorph did their best to start anew. And it was frightening how easy the backward change of their power balance was going: where 70 years ago it took all their psychical powers to get used to being the handler and the metamorph (read: for Tetsurou to acquire the dominating role and for Kenma the submissive), it took less than a week for them to start acting the same way they’ve had before the start of their Arena fighters career. Tetsurou and Kenma have been inseparable since childhood; their casual and seemingly effortlessly maintained relationship has been a result of a long period of trial and error. It just turned out that Kenma, when given time and peace of mind especially, made better decisions. Not that Kenma has had to solve all the problems in their relationship previous to the Arena or that Tetsurou has simply followed his best friend’s (and then boyfriend’s) lead, but the two of them always knew who was in charge.

Tooru and Hajime were the first to catch on the new development, of course. It would’ve been hard not to: seeing Kenma confidently walking beside Tetsurou instead of politely following a half-step behind was a sign enough. Now, every time, when meeting Tetsurou and Kenma, Tooru starts smiling like an idiot and calling them cute, making Kenma boil, while Hajime stares at them wide-eyed. While Tooru has simply accepted the change in the way they interacted and was glad that his best friends became happier, then for Hajime it’s been a challenge – to get used to the couple’s new roles. Hajime, Tetsurou and Kenma have got acquainted at the time when Kenma and Tetsurou have been deep in the “proper behaviour for the Arena fighters” shit and Kenma acted like he’s been enslaved to Tetsurou all his life. Hajime has always thought it was their normal pattern, and that Tetsurou has started overdoing it after Kenma’s year-long coma. As Tooru teases, “the old man has a hard time copying”.

 

Now, when two pairs meet, Hajime often asks the beaming Tooru grumpily: “Why do you act as if nothing has happened?” at which Tooru usually answers: “Hajime, dear! But **a lot** has happened! Our silly friends have finally _talked_ to each other! And I’m so happy for them!” and holds out his stupid victory sign. The handlers get agitated because of Tooru’s teasing each and every time, while Kenma, if he is honest with himself, feels frustrated. He can’t shake off the thought that their lives could’ve been less complicated if they’ve only acted differently. But differently how? There's no answer to this question. Anyway, after he and Tetsurou have discussed all their issues openly, talked everything over, again and again, apologized to each other and cried in each other’s arms, all the previous struggles began to seem shallow and unnecessary. “Why did we have to spend 59 years as master and slave instead of as partners?” asks Kenma himself, only to wonder for the thousandth time what a gem Tooru Oikawa is, and how happy all of them are to have him as a part of their family.

 

Of course, nothing goes flawlessly from the beginning, and their new era in the relationship is no exception. To Tetsurou’s surprise and disappointment, Kenma refuses to approve the cancelling of all Tetsurou’s rules for him. The blond metamorph claims that he has grown attached to the most of the rules and now that he agrees to follow them without being under pressure, adhering to the rules makes him feel protected and safe. Some of the rules need to be left in the past, of course. They cross off the rule about wearing an ankle chain while at home, destroy the cage where Kenma has had to sleep when he was being punished, and Tetsurou also promises to never ask Kenma to wear any clothes the latter doesn’t like. No lacy garter sets on Kenma for Tetsurou’s aesthetical enjoyment anymore. Though Kenma agrees to wear panties from time to time; when _he_ feels like it. Among other things, Kenma insists on continuing to wear his collar inside and outside the house since he feels naked and insecure without it. Tetsurou’s taboo on interaction with strangers stays, of course, because Kenma loves this particular rule, always has. The rule on staying in Tetsurou’s view all the time while outside their house stays too. Kenma insists that he can get distracted and lost if he forgets this rule entirely which would be hard on Tetsurou. Tetsurou’s reminders that they have a strong mental connection, that he can always track Kenma easily, are overridden by Kenma’s simple question: “Will you really be OK if I get so far that you won’t be able to spot me?” Loaded silence from Tetsurou is an answer enough. Maniac possessiveness doesn’t get healed overnight, according to Tooru. However, Kenma starts to violate this last rule from time to time which hasn’t happened before.

 

Tooru is right about possessiveness, of course, and the raven is inwardly relieved that some parts of their decades-long routine stay unchanged. Tetsurou is strong enough now to admit it to himself. It’s a small consolation, though. There’s one more thing that bothers the black-haired handler. Tetsurou can’t fathom yet what to do with his guilt which flares after every single time Kenma follows one of the remaining rules. He starts to think that that was Kenma’s real intention. Tetsurou deserves it, after all.

 

These days, when they return home from a fight or after a walk or whatever, Kenma enters their house first, toes off his shoes, changes into domestic clothes and walks to the living room where he sits on the carpet and waits for his handler. When Tetsurou appears, also changed to domestic, Kenma looks up at him earnestly expecting to hear Tetsurou’s decision whether he’s earned himself a spanking today or not. It’s a drastic difference with before when Tetsurou would’ve ordered Kenma to get ready for his punishment right after they’ve entered the house, and Kenma would’ve wordlessly (and impassively) walked to the spanking bench in their playroom.

 

It looks suspiciously like Kenma wants these punishments now. Sometimes they argue about them, like when Kenma thinks that he should get spanked while Tetsurou says that his violation has been nothing of importance. In the end, if they agree that a correction spanking is needed, Kenma starts…whining and pouting. It’s so out of character for him that Tetsurou couldn’t believe his eyes the first time it's happened (the first few times, to be precise; hell, he still can’t believe it). Seeing Tetsurou’s confusion during the first time Kenma has shown such a drastic change in his behaviour, the metamorph has muttered: “Then I’ll better go,” and made a valiant attempt at fleeing Tetsurou. Since they’ve already reached an agreement, Tetsurou, though stunned, couldn’t let his bratty partner go. Kenma has been caught, secured across Tetsurou’s lap and spanked twice as much as he’s earned with his misbehaviour outside the house because of his insolence. All the while, the blond has struggled, begged for Tetsurou to spare him and whined pitifully. But after the blows have stopped, Kenma let out such a satisfied little sigh, that Tetsurou couldn’t help but smile. Kenma’s emotions available for the handler through the bond resembled relaxation and peace. Tetsurou has made a conclusion that Kenma likes such games, and his further observations have only proved his point.

 

Anyway, despite Kenma’s willingness, punishing Kenma for his little infractions makes Tetsurou feel like shit, even though the younger man enjoys the process. Often enough during these spanking sessions, the black-haired recalls all the times when he’s disciplined Kenma using his handler’s ability to cause pain to his metamorph just because he’s felt like it, and he wants to vomit. If Kenma senses it through their link, he doesn’t comment on it.

 

 

 

But life goes on, and Tetsurou explores other ways to please or entertain his metamorph.

 

 

Like right now.

 

Half an hour ago Kenma has enquired whether Tetsurou wants to be taken care of. “I’ve promised you tentacles, didn’t I?” Kenma has asked. After a confirmation from Tetsurou, the show has begun. Tetsurou has stripped and allowed Kenma to move him as the metamorph desired.

 

This is shortly the story of how Tetsurou has found himself in his current position: suspended in the air in a strange construction of metal wines, wires and other, stranger, elements. Tentacles, Kenma’s said?...

 

 

Kenma’s version of tentacles is special, just like everything with Kenma. The blond can make animalistic and plant patterns equally well, and Tetsurou has expected to be overpowered by squishy octopus legs with sucker cups or some fantastic green wines with sticky juices. What he gets instead, is metal. He should’ve guessed: Kenma hates sticky and slimy.

 

In the beginning, the “tentacles” simply tie him up; then a thin wire wraps itself several times around Tetsurou’s cock, then his balls, efficiently imitating a cock cage. Tetsurou’s asshole stays untouched, for now. Then a wine with a metal bulge on its end snakes its way into Tetsurou’s mouth, gagging him. Kenma goes soft on him, in Tetsurou’s opinion. If it were real metal wires, they would chafe Tetsurou’s skin and hurt as hell by every move. But they don’t; they are not warm, but not as cold as steel for example. The “tentacles”’ hold is absolutely merciless, though; new and new metal ropes emerge from seemingly nowhere and hug Tetsurou’s naked body tight.

 

Kenma stands nearby and watches, as if he’s not the reason behind Tetsurou’s immobility, as if not his creations trap Tetsurou and present him, stretched and defenceless, to Kenma’s gaze. At some point in time, Kenma’s golden eyes flash dangerously, and the same instant Tetsurou feels a wine probe at his entrance. The appendage … has lubed itself? Tetsurou feels lewd and exposed like that, in the air with a metallic wine up his ass preparing him to be fucked by more metallic wines. Soon enough, another lubed “tentacle” worms its way inside, making Tetsurou flush with embarrassment. The blond continues to watch, silently, impassively. Tetsurou feels insecure. Why is he treated like that? He hasn’t anticipated Kenma to be so cold with him. Sensing his confusion, the metamorph sends him a sequence of visuals. These must be Kenma’s own memories: in them, the blond gets disciplined, with handler’s ability to cause pain, with a cane, with a belt, by being ordered to kneel in a corner, by getting locked up in the “sleeping” cage… The memories seem endless, and Tetsurou gets more nauseous with every minute. When the raven feels ready to break and to beg Kenma to stop, Kenma blocks the visuals and meets Tetsurou’s gaze. Their mental dialogue is short. “Do you want…some sort of revenge?” asks Tetsurou. “Kind of,” answers Kenma.

 

So that’s what it was about, all these shameful displays of Tetsurou’s greed for power.

 

Today’s events start to make sense to Tetsurou, in a way.

 

The raven makes himself relax and take it. That’s what he wanted while feeling guilty all the time: a chance for atonement. Kenma must’ve interpreted his signals and combined them with his own need for a closure, creating this scene.

 

Tetsurou hopes both of them will feel better after the session is over. Though he realises that his mistakes can’t be forgiven and forgotten this easily.

 

But then comes a question: what can be called “easy”, actually?

 

With every passing moment the wines inside Tetsurou’s ass gain speed and agility; they caress his insides like nothing has before; they rub at his prostate every now and then, having him hard all the while.

 

When a third wine finds its way into Tetsurou’s hole, the black-haired whimpers and tries to squirm away from the intense sensations, to no avail, of course. The metallic wines proceed to press into his tight channel with a startling insistence. Kenma sure has decided to vividly demonstrate Tetsurou how much pain he has caused Kenma over the years, all in one day. Tetsurou feels another steely rope winding itself around his waist, helping to immobilize him further. He can’t move his body at all now. Strange little flowers bloom on the ends of several wines and attach themselves to different parts of Tetsurou’s body. They wiggle their many fibres and suck, constantly moving along Tetsurou’s bound frame, no doubt leaving trails of hickeys in their way. Two flowers start caressing Tetsurou’s nipples, adding to the maddening avalanche of sensations; they don’t stray to torment other parts of Tetsurou’s anatomy.

 

The black-haired doubts his own rationality at this point; he is tied up with cold, merciless metallic “tentacles” produced by his devilishly clever and thorough metamorph just to torture him, and yet, doesn't even ask him to slow down a bit, not to mention to order him to stop. As a handler, he has one truth drilled into him by his instructors: a handler always stays in control. As a handler, he can order Kenma to let him go at any time. It is really hard to overpower the habit of pressuring Kenma into doing as he is told. Tetsurou _is able_ to take control over Kenma back, but he doesn't. And he won't. He’s had enough of being the one with all the power.

 

He's been doing everything at his own pace for decades; he had selfishly manipulated Kenma into living the life of Arena fighters, letting his beloved blame himself for this course of events all this time. It's an unforgivable sin in Tetsurou's eyes (and the worst the raven can recall). If Tetsurou hadn't tried to kill himself in front of the Arena office on the day of their fighters’ abilities test, everything could have gone differently. Kenma didn't want this life, didn’t want to become “the legendary Kitten” and the masses’ idol. It has been Kenma’s choice, to die early or to become an Arena "slave". But Tetsurou has ripped the choice out of his beloved’s hands, using himself as a bait...

 

As if sensing Tetsurou's self-deprecating thoughts, Kenma makes one of the sleazy sucking flowers attached to Tetsurou's nipples warm, while the other gets cold. It’s a great distraction. The change of the temperature makes the black-haired yowl, and the difference in sensations on the left and the right nipple messes with his mind. When Tetsurou starts to get used to the feeling, the cold and hot points switch places, and the raven can’t help but wale, thrashing madly in his bonds.

 

When Tetsurou is able to relax a little again and open his eyes (when has he shut them?), Kenma steps closer and meets his gaze.

 

This look... Intense concentration, a nearly scientific approach to Tetsurou’s struggles. No doubts, no fooling around. Golden eyes study Tetsurou’s amber ones; judging from Kenma’s calm demeanour, the blond has him exactly where he wants him. Strangely, but Tetsurou feels a wave of relief flood him. Kenma is here, and Kenma is going to make everything right. Tetsurou's never felt this safe since the news about Kenma's cancer has arrived about 70 years ago. 70 years of nearly constant worry can make you mad, Tetsurou supposes. Kenma should have taken control earlier, thinks the raven with regret. He stares back at his lover, his life-partner, his metamorph; Tetsurou’s eyes are moist, his overall expression might be very pathetic, but his trust in Kenma is as strong as ever. Tetsurou tries to reciprocate it in his gaze, send it through their bond, and show it in his pliant body language. He has never doubted Kenma, only doubted Kenma's ability to preserve himself. Doubted that Kenma wanted to live as much as Tetsurou wanted him to. But... It's been not his call from the beginning, and now he is finally able to admit it. Only now…

 

It is ridiculous how whipped he is though. Completely wrapped up around Kenma’s little finger. What has he even been doing all these years having Kenma at his beck and call, pretending he's the one with the power, no, the stronger one? Nothing more than letting his beloved take care of him, in this odd, self-sacrificing way of his. Finally, finally, everything comes back to its origins.

 

He will be good from now on, wants Tetsurou to say; he will be very, very good for Kenma. He won't be a disappointment anymore. But there is no chance to talk, except for mentally, with a thick wine filling his mouth. Actually, words don’t seem to be enough. So Tetsurou opts for sending Kenma images telepathically and looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

Kenma remembers _all_ Tetsurou's mistakes for the last 70 years (80, maybe), of that Tetsurou is sure. To be true, Tetsurou is afraid to pay for all that in one go. Kenma feels his insecurity and smiles. It's one of his predatory smiles, small and mocking. Tetsurou gulps nervously around the metal in his mouth. Then Kenma speaks, slowly, looking Tetsurou in the eyes: "You won't fight me, now will you, Tetsu?“ The black-haired shakes his head from side to side in confirmation as far as the tentacles let him. No, he won’t; what other answers could he have given?

 

Oh, how Tetsurou wants to beg Kenma, to fall on his knees in front of him, to assure him that he will be his, completely his, docile and obedient, from now on. But Kenma has decided that this suspended position suits his handler more than a kneeling one, that he should stay mute. If it’s fine with Kenma, then it’s perfectly fine with Tetsurou too.

 

Tetsurou’s body, on the other hand, complains a lot. His limbs start to ache from the suspension, his mouth is painfully full, his nipples are sensitive and sore from the rubbing and temperature play. Kenma hasn't even started to play with his nether regions earnestly, but all his previous ministrations are already too much. Tetsurou feels tears flowing down his cheeks; Kenma watches the salty water drops fall with fascination.

 

What a cruel kitten Tetsurou has.

_What a cruel kitten owns Tetsurou._

 

"I love seeing you in pain when I'm the one to deliver it to you, you know that? You've spanked and punished me a lot through the years; but with you, it's been all about power, not about pain, right? It is only fair if I make you suffer a little after all you've done to me. I should thank you, actually. If not for your actions I would’ve never allowed myself to show my sadistic side in its full glow. But now...I feel that I'm allowed to. What do you say?"

 

Kenma is unrelenting; now that he thinks his honesty won't break Tetsurou he won’t hold back.

 

Tetsurou sobs, choking on his gag a little. _Please, please, take me whole,_ he wants to plead. _Use me, make me suffer._ _Just don't close yourself off from me ever again, oh please, Kenma, don't grow distant and guarded; I'll do whatever you say, just...!_

 

Kenma undoubtedly senses Tetsurou’s distress. The blond keeps smiling. He pets Tetsurou's hair, and the raven leans into his touch, lets this single point of human contact soothe him and take away at least a tiny part of his worries. As if reading his mind, Kenma assures him: "I won’t leave you. I'm here for you, Tetsurou. And… **I am glad I live now**. So… Thank you for not giving up on me, no matter what”. Tetsurou’s chest feels too tight after Kenma's admission. Honestly, this was all the handler wanted to hear. A massive weight falls from Tetsurou's shoulders, a weight he's been sure he was doomed to carry for the rest of his life.

Kenma keeps silent for a minute or two, contemplating his next words; his hand in Tetsurou’s hair never stops caressing. “I couldn't leave you even if I wasn't tied to you by the handler-metamorph connection. I couldn't leave you no matter what would happen,” says Kenma, and the hand buried in Tetsurou’s mane suddenly _tugs_. “Don't ever think about the possibility of losing me again. You better worry about your own poor ass right now. I won't go easy on you." Kenma grins crookedly, and the wines on the black-haired’s body seem to go wild, tugging and rubbing, warming up and getting colder, teasing, arousing and torturing Tetsurou. "Relax and take it," echoes the blond Tetsurou’s own advice to himself.

 

Tetsurou tries and fails to take his “punishment” with dignity. He shuts his eyes when the sensations get too much and opens them only when he feels as if he can’t take another breath without seeing Kenma in front of him.  The talented tormentor visibly enjoys the way his handler writhes and mewls, completely helpless and utterly debauched.

 

A cold, merciless stare meets Tetsurou's eyes every time, but it’s Kenma, and it’s more than enough. 

 

One time, though, something goes wrong. Maybe, Kenma hasn’t schooled his face in time, maybe, he wanted Tetsurou to catch exactly this expression on him, but... Kenma looks at Tetsurou with so much tenderness that Tetsurou's breath hitches in his throat. "No matter how hard our life will become, I'll always be there for you," sends Kenma through their mental link, staring right at the black-haired.

 

The next phrase from the metamorph’s mouth sounds to Tetsurou's perverted, possessive mind like the best love confession ever created.

 

"I won't ever let you go of you, Tetsurou," says Kenma. 

 

Tetsurou feels everything inside of him break: all dams let loose and all protective barriers shatter to pieces. It's incredible to see Kenma being so concentrated on Tetsurou, it's ... liberating – to know that his feelings are reciprocated. "I'm not going anywhere anyway," thinks Tetsurou. "I am fully yours."

 

"I'm going to make such a mess of you today," whispers Kenma reverently, brushing sweaty bangs from Tetsurou's forehead. "I will touch all your favourite spots, torture every sensitive part. I will have so much fun with you," sighs the metamorph dreamily. Tetsurou's insides freeze in a mix of anticipation and thrill. "I won't let you come today, so don't get too excited," adds Kenma. Tetsurou's dick, the traitor, twitches in its cage of metallic wires at the last words. Of course, Kenma notices it. Of course, he doesn't let it slip.

 

"Oh, so you get off on it? Do you maybe want to wear a cage on a regular basis, Tetsu?" the blond enquires. "Stay chaste for me?“

Tetsurou whines; he doesn't want that, he wants to be able to feel Kenma intimately, to be close to him; the thought of staying in chastity upon Kenma's request frightens the handler. He won't be able to refuse, though: he can't deny Kenma anything; fresh tears well up in the black-haired's eyes at the perspective. "Oh, Tetsu," coos Kenma in mock sympathy. "If you will be a good boy for me today, I will maybe let you orgasm. Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, what do you say? I think I will let you come once a week from now on. If you behave, that is". Tetsurou smiles through his tears; is it all he'll be allowed to have now? Hajime will be disappointed. He loves making Tetsurou come as many times as possible until Tetsurou starts coming dry. But that’s not for him to worry about.

 

The wines continue to torment Tetsurou, bringing him to the edge time and time again, but never letting him trip over, while Kenma continues his mind games.

 

"What would you choose, Tetsurou: a free dick and my permission to masturbate any time you want, but no sex with me at all, or a permanently caged dick and my promise to fuck your ass as often as you'll ask me to?"

 

If there are only two options, then it's easy to choose the preferable one, and they both know it. But the right answer to Kenma's question hasn't been mentioned, to Tetsurou's point of view. Tetsurou collects the rest of his mind’s resources, left after all the ministrations performed by Kenma’s artificial limbs, and sends his thought to Kenma: “Whatever you choose, kitten, I’ll take it and won’t ask for more”. Unfortunately, Tetsurou can’t see Kenma's face anymore, because the wines have started lifting him higher in the air. Nevertheless, the raven can sense that his metamorph is pleased.

 

Then he can’t see Kenma anymore at all, only feel his presence nearby. Luckily for him, as his handler, he has access to Kenma’s vital signs at all times, and those he can decipher in his sleep. Kenma is embarrassed, and angry at himself for losing control over his feelings. When his blond lover gets like that, he’s bad at staying cold and impassive. Gosh, he’s so cute, thinks Tetsurou through the haze clouding his head; he’s so helplessly turned on and utterly unable to help himself, it’s laughable. And there's no relief in sight. The bloody wines are still fucking Tetsurou, the damned flowers still torment his nipples and suck hickeys into his skin, while Tetsurou’s poor dick must be so red and swollen in its improvised cage that a kinder person would’ve taken pity on Tetsurou already. Too bad that Kenma is anything but kind today.

 

Kenma is letting his weapons play his handler on auto-pilot while he deals with a problem with his unwelcome _feelings_. Tetsurou hasn’t expected that his little sign of submission would make Kenma so distraught. But Kenma will be so disappointed if their first session with Tetsurou subbing won’t finish as planned by him. Tetsurou’s overwhelmed brain tries to think of a way to prevent this and ends up with sending a highly lewd picture of Hajime fucking Tetsurou into the mattress, much to Kenma’s dismay. Because Tetsurou is a suicider, that’s why. The only solution that came to him was that when Kenma is angry, he forgets his embarrassment… In this regard, Tetsurou’s plan is a huge success. Kenma forgets everything apart from his rage.

 

 

 

So.

Tetsurou doesn’t have any semblance of an ass or a dick after Kenma is finished with him (hours?) later. At least, so it feels.

 

Serves Tetsurou right. Aside from the abstract idea that Tetsurou deserves every pain his metamorph wishes to give him, he should’ve known better than to make Kenma jealous in a middle of their scene together. Thinking of another person during sex with Kenma has been a mistake Tetsurou will be paying for for a long time

 

While his semi-conscious body is dragged first to the bathroom, then to bed, Tetsurou concentrates on Kenma, his heartbeat, the glimpses of his emotions seen through the bond. Kenma is still full of righteous fury, but he’s completed the program he’s had for Tetsurou (and overdone it). Kenma is not disappointed with their session. That’s the silver lining.

 

 

 

 

Later, they lie in bed, Kenma sprawled on top of Tetsurou, ignoring the miserable condition of his handler's exhausted body. The blond stares down at Tetsurou, his brows furrowed and his gaze contemplative. The black-haired stares back and simultaneously lets his mind wander. The session has been so tough on him that he can’t move, can’t talk, can’t think straight. Instead of thoughts, images filter through his conscience without any visible logic: Kenma’s last day of high school, exchanging kisses in the empty school gym; their reunion after Kenma’s awakening from coma 59 years ago, Tetsurou crying at the foot of his lover's hospital bed; Kenma’s first time using his favourite metallic tentacles in a fight, the smug, satisfied gaze of his golden eyes; Kenma announcing Tetsurou that to stay balanced he needs to fuck Tooru once in a while (that’s a silly memory from the second year after Tooru and Hajime have joined the Arena fighters' forces); Tetsurou fucking Kenma in an alley way close to the Arena offices building, the metamorph muffling his noises of pleasure in his hand; and many, many memories more. Tetsurou leaves his mind open for Kenma to lurk if the shorter man wants to.

They are old people, muses Tetsurou; they would've been weak and almost helpless at their age (he’s turning 95 this year, Kenma 94 respectively) were they still living normal lives. He thinks of their closest friends again: Hajime has been 40 when he started, he’s the oldest in their company now: 103, while Tooru, with his start at 19, is the youngest. He’s only fucking 82. Tetsurou can’t help but snort loudly, dislocating Kenma a little in his fun, at which Kenma pinches his sensitive side. All Tetsurou’s body is sensitive after a session like that, of course, but this is probably one of the places where a fucking flower has left a hickey, and Tetsurou cries out in pain.

 

His beloved narrows his eyes at him and mutters pettily: “Suits you right”. What Tetsurou's fault Kenma means exactly, stays unsaid.

 

Tetsurou’s beloved is so, so horrible.

 

Tetsurou loves him more than anything in this world.

 

 

Kenma falls asleep first, after telling Tetsurou that he is the worst (jealousy is a bitch!), that Kenma will make Tetsurou wear a cock cage for the next two weeks at least, that Kenma will fill Tetsurou’s life with pain and suffering. Silly, silly Tetsurou listens to his life-partner half-heartedly while the latter talks. Oh, he has no doubts Kenma isn’t joking. But he’s so cute, just take a look at his serious, almost malicious expression! His metamorph is so dangerous! Arrr! Sensing Tetsurou’s frivolous mood, Kenma kisses the black-haired’s swollen lips tenderly... and then bites, hard enough to draw blood. Tetsurou moans in pain, but his amusement doesn’t subside; he’s suicidal, remember? Now that he’s given himself fully into Kenma’s hands he should be more careful with teasing him. Or with explicitly cooing over Kenma. But he feels so free; free as never before. He can't bother about the possible outcome of his boldness right now.

 

Tetsurou could just try to act like a normal person around Kenma, for once. No, thinks the raven grimly, it won’t work.

 

 

 

Tetsurou lies in the relative silence of their bedroom for a long time. Kenma snores lightly on his shoulder, so petite in comparison to Tetsurou, so _cute_ … Here we go again. Tetsurou’s exhausted cock makes an attempt to get hard; the poor thing's forgotten it’s on vacation for the next two weeks. Kenma was too lazy to fit his handler’s cock into a cage before going to sleep, and Tetsurou's member experiences its last night of freedom. A naughtier man with a kinder owner would see …  _opportunities_. But Tetsurou knows better. If Kenma spots him jerking off… Naaah, Tetsurou won’t even think about the consequences.

 

Tetsurou admires the metamorph sleeping on his chest.

 

Tetsurou is so happy his heart aches.

 

For several heartbeats, the raven allows himself to be swept with love, adoration and hope for a better future for the two of them. Then more trivial thoughts fill his head.

 

They have a relatively free day tomorrow, no plans, no pre-arranged fights, and the fridge is still full. They can stay in all day.

 

Tomorrow Hajime plans to come visit Tetsurou for their regular “friendly hook-up” how he calls it. The spiky-haired brunet is going to have so much fun teasing Tetsurou for becoming an eternal bottom. Anyway, Tetsurou doubts that Hajime won’t use the opportunity to fuck Tetsurou's sore asshole. Kenma would only encourage the other handler, thinks Tetsurou sulkily, since, obviously, getting fucked will only make Tetsurou hornier and more desperate. Tetsurou is not going to refuse, though: having sex with Hajime is always good, does Tetsurou get to come or not. He and Hajime can be rough with each other; they won't _ever_ treat their metamorphs like that. Even if their partners would ask for that (they _did_ ask, actually, and neither Hajime nor Tetsurou could make themselves fulfil the request).

 

Whatever disagreements he and Hajime have had over the years, they agree on one thing: Kenma and Tooru are made for being cherished, no matter what they think on the matter themselves.

 

Kenma is made for being cherished, and loved, and pleased, and worshipped by Tetsurou. The idea is as selfish as Tetsurou's usual way of thinking, and yet, it is the ground stone of Tetsurou's world.

 

Tetsurou hugs his lover tighter and lets sleep descend upon his eyes.

 

Tomorrow Tetsurou will wake up to Kenma in his arms and they will be there for each other. Kenma is his love, his life, his destiny, his everything – and there’s no place he’d rather be other than by Kenma’s side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I hope you've liked it!  
> Please, tell me what you think! If someone has read the first part: was it a good conclusion?
> 
> And don't hesitate to check out my other fics in the Kinktober series if you liked this one!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
